Destinys Call
by Mmjohns
Summary: a clean version of my story posted on AO3


Destiny`s Call

CLANYA

October 18, 2016

MMJOHNS

Chapter 1

This can't be right there`s no way, her mother had told her that it was impossible, that one`s true nature could never express itself while still on the suppressants, and yet here she is.

They were all started on the suppressants as soon as they reached puberty, the risk of having unsuppressed teenagers running amok on the ark too much a threat and so it had been for the last hundred years. They were only allowed to come off the suppressants for a short time once married, just long enough to birth a single pup. The Omega`s were usually killed even before this stage, their capacity for birthing young too high, their heats causing too many issues even when suppressed. A single Omega pup had not been born for this reason in the last 50 years. And yet here she was Clarke Griffin, the daughter of Abby Griffin, CMO (Chief Medical Officer) of the Ark. Not only was she expressing her true nature while fully dosed on the suppressants, but as an Omega no less, and it is all to do with the stupidly smug alpha wolf standing in front of her.

Ever since she has known she has always been told she was a beta, her mother, her father, her best friend all told her she was a beta, after all just to look at her, it was evident to most she wasn't an Alpha, and there were no Omegas. If only it had been that simple, if so she wouldn't be in the position she was in now, alone, standing before a crashed re-entry pod facing off against a stoic alpha whose every nuance called her to submit.

It had all started with a routine blood test after an accident, a simple cut leading to the absolute chaos that had followed. It was approximately three and a half months ago, just before she fell to Earth, she was on the Ark and had been helping her mother in the medical bay, she was doing a routine subcutaneous injection for an elderly patient when she had become distracted and accidentally stuck herself with the needle. Knowing the risks of accidentally being injected with an unknown amount of substance she had gone to see Jackson, one of her mother's colleagues who had drawn blood and run a full Tox screen as soon as possible. This simple action was what brought down her world around her.

Apparently, she was close to her heat period, close enough for the hormones to be detected through the standard suppressants, close enough for them to be identifiable. The system had immediately notified the chancellor and Kane, the head of security. Within minutes she found herself being marched towards the skybox escorted by a group of Kane's men.

They made it about halfway before they were intercepted, word had spread about the existence of an Omega, and all the station's alpha`s seemed to have lost it, the security detail was soon overwhelmed, overrun by sheer numbers. In the chaos her father Jake had come to save her, he had slipped through the crowd quietly and carefully pulled her away. They ran to the nearest escape pod, all throughout the Ark alarms could be heard, and the air was getting thin, the jury-rigged scrubbers unable to process such extreme levels of CO2.

She soon finds herself shoved into the pod as the door closes behind her she hears her father's voice over the intercom. "I'm sorry Clarke, you`ll be safe down there, you're smart, you`ll survive, may we meet again." and then static as he hits the pod jettison.

What he hadn't accounted for, what no one had seen coming though was just how long that pod had sat idle, unused and ill-maintained. The airlock hatch that was supposed to close behind it had aged and rusted, before her eyes, she watches as her father is pulled through a hole in the door the size of a grape. She cries the entire way down to Earth

For three days once she arrives she dare not venture outside the pod, her fears and pain keeping her inside, where it's safe. Although on the fourth day she is left little choice, her stomach aches from hunger and her throat is tight and dry. She makes her way out of the pod exploring nearby, as she walks through the forest she feels a pull from the world around her, a sense of life, of energy.

She follows the sense, and it leads her to a nearby river, the water cool and clear. She nearly drinks straight from the river, but a tingling feeling at the back of her mind stops her. She carefully leans down dipping her canteen into the river just long enough for it to fill, just as she is removing it, a serpentine shape darts through the water where it had just been, scales and a tail the only indication of just how close she came to potential death.

Returning to her pod, she finds a small curved piece of metal, thick enough and big enough to boil her water in. She heads back into the forest and makes her way around collecting firewood, as she continues moving about she notices a small jagged tooth on the ground. It looks like that of a lion`s, and she picks it up, after all as Pike used to say, you never know when you might need a weapon. The thought brings tears to her eyes, the thought of Pike and everyone else on the Ark becoming painful. Her father lies dead, sucked into the cold of space. In all likely hood, the entire section vented to space, and with the way life support had been going soon it wouldn't matter at all.

She quickly moves back to the camp noticing that during her memories the sky has grown dark, when she gets back to the pod she quickly gets the fire going, the warmth a welcome friend in the night and the light a bastion against the fear she feels in this strange world. As soon as she has boiled her after she moves it inside the pod, lest it becomes contaminated again. When she is done for the night, she quickly re-enters the pod, sealing the door behind her separating her from the world around her.

Chapter 2

The next day she wakes early and makes her way outside, the sun barely risen, she starts looking around the nearby area, scavenging anything that might be useful. She manages to find several berries she is sure aren't poisonous, a couple of different felled trees ideal for firewood and she even manages to find some vines that can be used as ropes. It isn't until midday that she quite literally stumbles across a veritable treasure trove. She finds an old military bunker, buried beneath the ground, had she not been so unpractised in moving across the ground she might have missed it. Inside was everything from matches and rope to a fully functional compound bow and arrows.

She quickly takes what she needs, moving back to the pod as she walks through the woods she sights a small deer, as it walks in front of her she takes aim, her arrow coming up to her eye as she lines up the shot, but something makes her hesitate. Just a moment longer she holds and watches in shock as a large black mass tackles the deer driving it into the ground its claws shredding its flesh. She lifts her arm only slightly before loosing the arrow watching as it soars through the air only to bury itself deep in the panther's neck. She watches as the panther raises its head, takes two steps toward her then collapses, it`s eyes rolling back and blood flowing from the wound. Eventually, she manages to drag not just her newfound loot, but her prey back to the pod, using a rope to suspend the panther and deer from a nearby tree, using a sharp blade to slit their throats open, letting their blood flow onto the ground below.

Her stomach turns at the sight of so much blood, but her hunger drives her to ignore the feeling as she sets about skinning the corpses as best as possible, slicing the flesh into large chunks and placing several beside the fire before moving the rest of it inside the pod. She quickly takes the entrails from the animals and moves them away from the camp, hoping they will draw any nearby predators away from her camp.

When she returns, she lights her fire before placing several of the steaks on it to cook. As soon as she has finished her meal she rises moving toward the pod and prying away one of the consoles. She drags it outside, emptying it beside the pod she moves it over to the side of her fire, pulling back the cowling at the back to allow the smoke of the fire to enter it. She moves several large stones to the bottom of it, before placing the unused steaks inside, allowing the smoke to begin to cure them. Never had she been so grateful for her father insisting on her taking Pike`s Earth skills classes.

By the time a month has passed she has built a decent sized camp, she has moved her smoker. Placing it away from her pod, that way if anything, like a hungry bear, comes for her food it hopefully won't come as close to her. She even managed to get a decent water collection system strung between several of the trees. She has been using parts of the drop pod to make the tools and items she needs, so much so that it is basically just a skeleton by now, the top and sides a patchwork of metal and the furs of the animals she has managed to kill.

It's halfway through her second month when she is attacked, she has been walking the forest, steadily moving east, downstream towards the plains when she is attacked by a monstrous beast. It stands 30 feet tall and bears a striking resemblance to one of the gorillas of old. She barely escapes the first swing of the beast's massive arm but has no such luck on its second which sends her flying into a nearby bush.

As she quickly scrambles back and away from it, picking up her bow from where it had landed beside her she watches in awe as the beast lumbers toward her. It`s massive paw seizing a tree and snapping it apart like it is nothing, the scars on its face seeming all the more fearsome for the action. She draws her bow, aiming three shots at the animal, two of them lodge in the beast's chest, seemingly pissing it off more than anything. The third though must have hurt it, though, because it staggers back a few steps, clutching at the hole in its neck, but the arrow had gone in too far to be grabbed.

Even as it advances on her once more, murderous intent in its eyes she nocks another arrow. She pulls it back, aiming for the neck once again until her mother's anatomy lessons spring to mind, she lifts her arm, until the arrow points up toward the beast`s massive eye. Even as it's arm moves toward her she looses the arrow, the arm is barely a meter above her when the arrow finds its target, passing through the beast`s eyes and burying itself deeply within the beast's brain. It seems to stutter for a moment as it's body struggles to realise its new reality, then it starts to fall. She takes two steps and dives for safety managing to fall just clear of the massive animal's bulk.

As she hits the ground her face impacts a rock, and she can feel the blood flowing down her face when she manages to stand the adrenaline fading she can feel her protesting ribs, but she ignores them, moving with her knife to slit the animals meaty throat. When she has done so, she barely sits back down before she is falling into an inky blackness as exhaustion overtakes her.

When she wakes, she finds a pair of verdant eyes watching her, as soon as they realise she is awake though the person makes a run for the tree line, climbing and running through the trees faster than Clarke can ever hope to follow. As she looks down at herself she sees why, when she had passed out, she had done so besides the beast`s neck, she was soaked from head to toe in its blood. As she rises, she notices carrion birds are already starting to take an interest in the beast, the meat having spoiled while she lay slumbering. Cursing her luck, she draws her knife once more and sets about the long and arduous process of skinning the beast.

The sun is low in the sky by the time she finishes, but the beasts massive pelt soon lays beside her, it will need to dry of course, but its massive size will keep her in clothes throughout the cold months, and allow her to build a warmer tent than her current one. Before she leaves though she moves over the beast pulling her arrows from its flesh, even managing to pull the one from its eye. As she retrieves her last arrow she stops, walking to the beast's mouth and pulling the teeth, she finds there, wrapping them in the pelt. When she gets back to her camp, she is relieved to see it is relatively undisturbed, as it will soon be dark she takes some of the berries from her store and a couple of the smoked animal steaks.

As she drifts off to sleep she is disturbed by the eyes that had surveyed her before fleeing to the trees, she isn't alone, everything she was told says the Earth shouldn't have been survivable, that she should have been alone her, but clearly, that is not the case. As she drifts off she thinks about the days ahead, she has to be ready, she`s worked hard to stay alive, she`ll be damned if she`ll let someone take that from her.

Chapter 3

The next morning, she quickly rises, cutting the massive pelt into smaller pieces, pieces suited to clothes and armour, she quickly lays these out beside the fire, allowing its heat to cure them faster than the sun on its own would. Next, she moves into the nearby forest, searching the fallen trees for branches thick enough to tie together to build her tent. She drags them back to the camp and spends several hours tying them together and placing them beside her pod, like an addition to cutting the pelt once more, the thick skin being tied tightly over the frame, draping the remainder over the pod, using the heated metal to start it curing.

For three days nothing else really happens, everything goes much like it had the last two months, she hunts, making her way out and over the nearby rangelands, the game had become bountiful in the last few days, as if by killing the beast she had opened up the floodgates to the plains. She manages to bag; 4 rabbits, an elk, and a deer, but it was the chirping sound from a nearby tree that stole her attention. When she manages to climb up, she finds a small eagle chick sitting there crying for food and looking like it hasn't been fed in days, its moulted brown feathers hanging loosely on its frame. She gently removes it from the nest before tucking it into a small pouch she had made and carefully climbing down and heading back to camp, her kills dragging behind her.

When she gets back she quickly hangs up the game before taking to one of the rabbits with her knife, she cuts small strips of flesh from the animal and places them on a table beside her, she then gently removes the eagle chick from her bag. As she offers it up the slivers of meat it chirps eagerly, and she can't help but feels taken by the bird, she watches it gobble away at the food happily.

She can't help but smile, its personality reminding her so much of her best friend, Wells, she reaches out a cautious finger stroking its head lightly as she comments "you're hungry aren't you little feller…Huh… well, that's ok, there's plenty more where that came from."

Soon enough the chick has eaten its fill, and she finds it huddled quite contentedly into her hand. She picks it up placing it into a pocket of her new fur cloak, letting it rest against her breast before moving back to her newly constructed tent. Laying down in the small bed of furs she just watches and slowly drifts off to sleep. The entirety of the next week is spent as such, she sleeps only to be awakened by the chick chirping demandingly for food, before she does a little work around the camp before she is interrupted by more chirping.

It's just over three and a half months into her stay when she is visited again, she is awake one morning just after the sun has risen and is feeding strips of the flesh to her chick whom she has decided to name after her best friend when a noise comes from a nearby bush. Expecting a panther, or wolf she quickly picks up and draws her bow before taking aim, what she was not expecting was a woman with dirty blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes to emerge from the bush weapon drawn.

Before she can even think to speak, the woman demands "who are you and what are you doing on my lands."

For, all her intelligence Clarke, can't help the shocked "huh" that escapes her lips at the woman's question, surprised to see someone, let alone have the woman speak English when she manages to recover she says "my name is Clarke, and what is yours."

"I am Onya Kom Trikru, General Kom Kongedakru, and I ask again who are you, what clan are you from."

"clan? I do not understand?" Clarke asks lowering her bow

"do not lie, are you banished? Azgeda? Answer me!" Before she can even start to formulate a response to the woman's line of questioning she hears Wells chirp from his place on the nearby table.

Anya moves toward him her sword raised but before she can get three steps Clarke has drawn her bow once more, aiming it at the woman "one more step toward him and I'll end you" her voice conveying her utter seriousness as her protective instincts kick into overdrive.

Anya for her part seems to realise this as she freezes in place, turning to look at Clarke who stares at her determinately. It's then that Clarke feels the pheromones from the alpha crashing over her, and she can't help but gasps at their strength as Anya moves again taking a step forward saying "the beast is a threat; it must be killed."

She doesn't manage the second step as an arrow flies right in front of her eyes burying itself in a tree behind her. Clarke speaks her voice carrying every intention as she says.

"that was your last chance, I will kill you if you threaten him again."

Her voice carries the full weight of her pheromones, and Anya can't help but be overwhelmed as they crash over her, the smell of utter rage permeating the air, tinged only slightly by something else, a sweet undertone.

She steps back and away allowing Clarke to move to Wells, as soon as she is beside him she quickly sweeps his bundle into her breast pocket, eliciting a small pleased chirp from Wells. Anya watches in amazement as the small bird nuzzles Clarke happily. Everything she knows says that these birds are dangerous, to be killed as often as possible, they grow large and have even been known to steal small children, and yet this one seems tame so she steps back.

Sheathing her sword, she says "I never thought I would see the day where one of those eagles was a pet, I apologise."

"I don't want your apologies, I want to know who the hell you are and what the hell you're doing here."

"I`m Anya, I live in a nearby village, my second Lexa told me she was out here the other day seeking out a Pauna, but when she found it, it already lay dead. A woman with eyes the colour of the deepest ocean lying beside it covered in its blood. I came to see if she spoke the truth, such a warrior could be a great threat or a great benefit."

"a Pauna?"

"yes, in your tongue I believe you would call it a gorilla" then she notices the cloak perhaps for the first time she surveys the camp properly "you did kill it, you wear its pelt."

"I did, and now it keeps me warm during the cold nights."

"you must come back to our village; the elders will want to meet you."

"no offence but why the hell would I do that."

"because you are curious, curious about me, about my people," Clarke moves to deny this when Anya smirks smugly "do not deny it, I can see it in your eyes."

"I…"

Anya smirk never fades as she says, "I will give you three days to consider my offer, goodbye Clarke" before walking back into the forest from whence she came, leaving Clarke unsure of if that had really happened.

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning sucked for Clarke, she woke hot, sweaty and most perplexingly aroused. As she sits there she can feel the beads of sweat rolling across her heated skin, she can't go for the life of her figure it out, has she got sick, has Anya infected her with something? Maybe but that doesn't explain the heat between her legs.

Then as she lays there she hears the chirping of little Wells, without hesitation she moves, picking him up and holding him close as she pulls small bits of meat from a satchel she keeps nearby. She can't help but cry with how cute he is when she feeds him, he feels so much like her on child that she can't … wait a minute… her own child.

She freezes as a wave of realisation comes down to her, she knows she is Omega. That is the only reason why the people on the Ark would have reacted as they did. She was already close to her heat, but the suppressants should have controlled it, she shouldn't be feeling this, unless.

Her mother once told her one of the big issues with an omega going into heat was that if they met their true mate, the person that their biology found perfect, the suppressants often became useless, the Omega falling quickly into a heat cycle, even if they had recently been through one.

Shit.

This means that Anya… Anya must be her… be her true mate…shit why did this have to happen to her now, she was perfectly happy here in her clearing, spending her days with Wells and just enjoying the freedom the ground offered her, why did this have to happen now.

Fuck.

She spends the rest of that day sitting in her tent, simply cooing over Wells no matter what she might think of the matter she can't help herself. The second and third days run much the same way, but by now Clarke`s wolf is practically screaming at her to go find Anya, to find her mate and bond with her.

Three days becomes four and still no sight of Anya which only serves to agitate Clarke, she had said she would be back today, why wasn't she here yet? Had something happened?

On the fifth day, her heat breaks, the waves of heat reaching their crescendo. For half the day she lies utterly immobilised in the tent but by the end of the day the worst has passed, and she is able to move once more, able to rise from the now sweaty pile of furs and actually do something.

When she makes her way outside on the sixth day, she quickly takes inventory, finding her food stock dangerously low she snatches up her bow and knives before placing Wells securely in the drop pod with food and water, away from prying eyes.

As she walks into the forest she finds it quieter than normal, the prey scurries away before she can even get near, and yet it is not until midday she finds out why. As she stalks a large buck she hears a piercing scream, the buck flees and determined not to waste arrows Clarke lowers her bow before moving to investigate, what she finds turns her blood.

On the ground in a nearby clearing is a young omega no more than 17 she lies bound and beaten by a group of 6 alphas. She watches in horror as one of the alphas steps forward blade in hand and starts to cut away at the woman's clothes.

As the woman screams and cries the alphas all laugh and joke about "how much 'fun' they are all going to have".

The fury that burns through her blood knows no bounds and she takes to a nearby tree, once securely in its branches she draws her bow, nocking one arrow and placing 4 in the branch at her feet. She may not have been here long, but there's always been something about the hunt that calls to her, the twang of the bow as familiar as her own beating heart.

Before the alphas even realise what is going on she has drawn and fired 3 of the 5 arrows, the first lodging solidly in the largest alphas chest causing him to lose his knife and fall backwards.

The next two find their targets in a matter of moments puncturing through skulls the assailants fall dead to the ground in moments, the other two start surveying the trees suspiciously drawing swords.

Even as they draw their swords, the first receives an arrow to the eye for his efforts, the fifth seeing the death of his comrades quickly turns attempting to flee, he takes 3 steps before an arrow punches through his knee. Even as he tries to crawl for cover Clarke drops from her tree, as she walks toward him she picks up the sword of one of the fallen attackers.

The alpha hearing footsteps behind him turn ready to unleash a swarm of vitriol at his attacker. Instead, he finds a sword buried in his throat as he gurgles and struggles for breath, his lifeblood pouring to the ground beneath.

She quickly moves around the clearing pulling the arrows from the corpses of the fallen assailants, as she does she feels the eyes of the young omega on her suspicious and questioning. As she removes the final arrow she hears the woman ask "who are you."

As she struggles to remove it from the skull of the fallen Alpha, she answers "Clarke."

Suspicion fills the woman's voice "Clarke who."

"Clarke Griffin, and who are you."

"Costia, Kom Flowkru"

"Well, Costia Kom Flowkru you're more or less safe now if you'll excuse me I still need to find my dinner."

"wait, you can't just leave me here."

"then follow, but, I'm tired, I'm covered in blood and dirt, and I still need to find dinner."

"you could come back to our village with me."

"No thanks, I don't think so, see you around Costia."

She quickly moves through the clearing, as she walks she fastens the newly found sword onto her waist, as she is exiting the clearing she hears footsteps behind her turning to face them she finds Costia running as fast as her legs will carry her.

She barely hears "the fog run" before she is being pulled along, as they run she hears Costia yell "we need to find a cave, quickly!"

Pulling the woman towards the nearby mountainside Clarke yells "this way!"

Costia seems to freeze a moment as she says "no, no I can't."

"do you want to die, no, then hurry up."

The fog is barely 10 meters away when she reaches the cave she had found the other day, they quickly run inside. As they progress deeper and deeper away from the fog Costia seems to calm until finally, they stand in a small chamber where not even a week ago Clarke had stumbled across a sick and dying bear.

As she sits against one of the walls she hears Costia ask "who are you really, you're not from one of the clans, are you?"

To this Clarke only raises an eyebrow "why did you even bother helping me if you're just going to ignore me afterwards."

"because no one deserves the fate they had planned for you."

Costia sits in silent contemplation for a minute before she seems to realise the subtle text behind Clarke's words "you're an Omega too, but how, Omega are never warriors" when Clarke doesn't reply she huffs before saying "fine, don't answer."

They fall into a silence until finally Clarke decides enough time has passed, she walks to the mouth of the cave before looking cautiously outside. When she sees no trace of the fog she immediately begins walking back toward her camp, her stomach groaning at the lack of food. What she didn't really expect was Costia to follow her when she turns to raise an expectant eyebrow all the answer she gets is "I'm safer with you than without."

The trek back to her camp takes the rest of the day. When she returns the first thing she does is retrieve Wells from the drop pod, giving him fresh food and water, and making sure he is comfortable and warm. Next, she takes out the firewood she had stocked and starts a small fire, as soon as the fire is lit Costia practically collapses beside it.

She makes her way over to her small smoke house, taking out 2 of her last slabs of meat, she places them on the metal plate above the fire to cook before tossing one into Costia's lap, the young wolf practically scarfing down the meal. When she is done, she moves inside pulling out a spare pelt for the young omega before tossing them to her and going back inside to coddle Wells.

She has been sitting there a few minutes before she hears the sound of someone entering the tent, instantly the sword finds its way into her hand and is outstretched toward Costia levelled at her throat warningly.

Costia, however, seems to shock by the sight of Clarke with the chick to be worried as her voice rises in pitch and she asks "and what is this cutie's name."

Clarke is shocked at the question she barely realises she is speaking before she answers "his name is Wells."

"He`s gorgeous can I touch him?"

Clarke regards her suspiciously before answering "fine, but if you so much as think of hurting him I will make you wish I had never saved you."

Costia nods solemnly before stepping forward extending a single hand and gently stroking the feathers at the back of Wells' neck as she says "he`s so big, where did you get him."

"I found him, his family abandoned him, " Clarke says a small crack in her voice

Costia immediately catches this, of course, asking "is that what happened to you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"but…" she doesn't finish her sentence before Wells having picked up on Clarke's duress bites Costia on the finger. Hard. She quickly pulls her hand back as she yelps "ouch, he bit me."

Wells for his part seems rather pleased as he snuggles back into Clarke moving so his head is on her ample chest. Clarke laughs at the outraged look on Costia's face as she says "that`ll teach you."

Chapter 5

The rest of the night is spent in silence as Clarke sits and cuddles Wells, while Costia nurses her finger. When morning comes, Clarke goes out early to set snares around the nearby area, when she is done she finds Costia has left, and part of her is divided. On the one hand, she is glad the girl is gone, she doesn't want to be reminded of her rage and the lives she took. On the other hand, she feels alone. Yes, she has Wells, and there is no doubt he is smart, but he can't truly speak to her as another person can.

When she is done checking the camp and doing a little maintenance she places Wells back in the drop pod making sure he has plenty of food and water before taking her bow and sword before heading out hunting. She moves near silently through the forest as she searches for prey. Eventually, she manages to kill a couple of turkeys that she finds in a clearing, she ties them together before looping them around her neck and making her way back to the clearing, clearing her snares as she does, finding a couple rabbits.

As she enters the clearing, she sees a sight she never would have expected a group of warriors surround her pod and at the head of the group Anya. She quickly hides her prizes before stepping into the clearing bow drawn and aimed as she asks "what the hell do you want."

one of the warrior's steps toward her hand on his sword even as Clarke appears, she shifts her aim point so it's on his neck before she says "not one more step."

Anya holds up her hand as she says "enough, Ryder stand down, we are not here to harm you Clarke."

"then why are you here."

It's then that the green eyed girl she had seen in the forest that day steps forward "they're here because of me." When Clarke merely raises an eyebrow she continues "I understand I owe you thanks, Clarke Griffin, you saved my mate from a fate far worse than death."

"Costia" Clarke says realisation filling her tone

"yes Costia, she told me of what happened, I felt it appropriate I come and thank you, that and Anya hasn't shut up about you over the last several days, isn't that right fos."

Anya blushed as her smirk fall away, and Clarke can't help but find her pretty "shut up Lexa" Anya grumbled

The girl, Lexa laughs at this as she continues, "either way, I owe you a debt, I'd like you to come back to our village with us." When Clarke looks to the pod Lexa seems to understand her hesitation "do not worry, Anya has told me of your, pet, he may come with us too, you needn't leave your things behind."

She's not sure what it is that prompts her to accept but she soon finds herself nodding her head then lowering her bow. She steps over to the pod and removes Wells before placing him in his pocket, soon he will be too big to fit, and she will need to carry him in another way, but for now he seems content to lie pressed against her chest. She moves around the camp, picking up what she will need, the spare clothes she had made of Pauna furs, the spare arrows she had crafted, her sword, the knives she had been making from the drop pod, her surgical kit and the assorted things from the bunker.

When she walks out of the pod, she bears a large pre-war military backpack stocked to overflowing with these things, before she can even move though Anya has taken the pack and is hoisting it onto her own shoulders, her smirk firmly back in place.

As they leave the clearing, she stops to pick up the turkeys and rabbits she had caught. When she emerges from the clearing, she hears one of the warriors snigger something about it being fitting how an Omega could only catch rabbits and a couple turkeys. Without hesitation she plucks her Pauna cloak from the pack Anya carries before fitting it over her shoulders, the sniggers stop instantly, the Pauna`s fur is instantly recognisable, and seeing it draped over her shoulders, there can be no doubt, this Omega is more than she seems.

The walk to the village which she learns is called Tondisi takes a little over three hours. By the time they arrive the gates are lined by torches and warriors stand outside them. As she moves to approach the gates a large man steps in front of her looking at him, she asks "what do you want?" in her most exasperated voice

"your weapons, leave them here."

"no way in hell."

"then you will not enter."

"Then I will not enter, see ya," she says turning on her heel and walking in the other direction

She takes three steps before she feels the man's heavy hand fall on her shoulder, before his grip can tighten her body reacts on instinct, she drops to the floor her legs kicking out and sweeping his even as her hand finds the dagger at her hip and draws it up to his neck.

All those around her look at her in shock, hell even Clarke looks shocked at her bodies reaction, but she quickly masks it as she steps away from the man. She begins to move to leave when Lexa speaks. "let her keep her weapons, she saved my mate, and I get the feeling if she wanted us dead they would not be necessary."

Clarke pauses, and when she looks she sees Anya smiling happily which causes her to shoot her a raised eyebrow. Perhaps unsurprisingly Anya's smirk only grows until suddenly her eyes shift behind Clarke, and her smirk drops off her face. Clarke turns sharply her instincts crying out to her, as she spins she finds the man she had dropped swinging at her with a short sword.

Her spin carries her just out of range, but not before the tip catches her on the side just below her ribs. There is a ripping sound as the blade rends skin and sinew, cutting into her side, the yell Clarke releases are almost inhuman, all around her the world seems to slow, her eyes begin to glow as if filled with an eternal light as she screams her pain.

Her hair seems to catch flame as the ground around her begins to lift a storm of pebbles beginning to swirl into the air, then she focuses on the warrior that had wounded her and it was like a gust of air left her soul and all the debris from the air around her surges forwards. The debris rips into him at hurricane-like speeds perforating his body as he flies backwards to be pinned to the walls of Tondisi.

It's only when a small cry comes from her breast pocket does the world around her come back once more as she watches little Wells look up at her worriedly. Her anger evaporates as the rage fuelled energy leaves her, the flaming aura leaving her body. She gently plucks baby Wells from her pocket, the bird seeming calmer instantly.

It is then she notices all the warriors around her lie knelt at her feet, only Lexa and Anya remain standing but even they have bowed heads as they intone "Fleimekepa".

As the last of the energy leaves her she sags a little exhaustion beginning to overtake her. Several of the warrior's step toward her but Wells lets out a cry, and none dare moves determined not to upset the Fleimekepa aspect. None bar Anya who steps in closer and carefully leans down to take Clarke in her arms making sure not to harm her or Wells.

When she rests in Anya's arms Clarke unconsciously cuddles closer, this immediately seems to calm Wells as if his owner has just provided him proof to trust this person. He climbs back and into Clarke's pocket snuggling close to the Omega as they pass through the gates they make quite the sight. Word is already beginning to spread, those on the wall beginning to tell others how they saw a Fleimekepa pin a man to the wall and how her aspect is that of an eagle. Let alone how she appears to be destined to the Trikru general, these facts sending everyone's curiosity into overdrive.

As they make their way towards Anya`s quarters, they are joined by Costia whom ever since the kidnapping has been escorted by a small army of guards. As she steps closer to see what has been happening Wells' head pops up out of her pocket to let out a warning before he is snuggling back in tightly. When she sees this Costia pauses a moment, the memory of the bite still fresh in her mind. Anya steps past before entering her tent and laying Clarke down on the bed of furs, when she goes to step away Clarke's grip on her tightens, and she finds herself forced to lay on the bed beside her mate.

After a few moments Wells decide to investigate the new human beside him and leaves Clarke's pocket, his talons dig into the thick material of Clarke`s cloak as he looks down at her from his perch. She gently reaches up to him and stroke along the side of his beak, running a finger along the back of his head. Every instinct is telling her to be cautious of this bird, even one this young, and yet another part; the same part that calls her to Clarke calls for her to cuddle the little creature.

Eventually, it is this part of her that wins and she lie there one arm wrapped around her mate as her other strokes and cuddles Wells gently. As the hour's pass, she grows tired and eventually falls asleep beside her mate.

Chapter 6

The next morning, she is awoken by the sleep roughened voice of Clarke as she says "good morning."

The voice calls to Anya, every fibre of her being, being tugged solidly toward the Omega beside her. It is when she answers in kind that Clarke seems to remember where she is her body becoming stiff and unyielding.

Never one to push her luck she untangles herself from Clarke and moves to stand beside the bed as she says "I'll go tell Heda you're awake."

Clarke reaches out taking hold of her wrist as she asks "wait, who`s Heda."

"the commander, leader of the 12 clans, she will want to know you're awake."

Clarke looks perplexed as she asks "why."

Anya can't help the small smile that forms as she watches Clarke's confused look "after yesterday it became clear, you Prisa are destined for many great things."

Clarke catches the name and immediately she questions "Prisa?"

"in your tongue it means princess."

"I am not a princess."

"Whatever you say Prisa, I had best go tell the commander you're awake, a handmaiden will be here shortly to help you bathe and dress."

Less than half an hour later there is a short knock at the doorframe, and a young beta woman enters the tent carrying a large steaming bucket of hot water, she quickly dumps it in a large trough like basin to the side which Clarke can only assume to be the grounder equivalent of a bath. When she is done she quickly hustles over speaking rapidly at Clarke in a language she doesn't understand, when it becomes clear Clarke doesn't understand a word she is saying the woman quickly leaves only to return Costia in tow.

When she sees Costia she asks "what's going on, I don't understand what she`s saying" Costia quickly adopts the role of translator between the two

"she says to strip and get in the bath, she will help you get clean before meeting the commander."

"I'm quite capable of washing myself."

"she says she has orders."

"who gave her those orders."

"your mate," at Clarke's perplexed look she clarifies "Anya."

"Anya is not my mate, and she certainly doesn't give orders where I'm concerned, tell her to leave and if Anya has a problem with that to have her come talk to me herself."

The handmaiden seems to catch the final note of Clarke`s tone as she quickly bows her head and leaves

"she was just doing her job you know," Costia says once they are alone

"Sorry, I just, I hate people telling me what to do, and everyone seems to think because I'm omega they can get away with it, like I have less a brain because of my biology, although I suppose I don't have to tell you that"

"no, you don't, I understand, this must be a difficult adjustment for you, didn't your people think Omega weaker than the other sexes?"

"there were no Omega where I come from, they were killed as soon as they were born."

"but what about you, you're an omega."

"as far as anyone ever knew, I was a beta, you were the first Omega I had ever met."

"What, why."

"Omega`s were seen as dangerous where I was born, there was very little space, food, and even air, an Omega was a threat given that they could have so many pups, so they were killed as soon as they were born."

"that`s barbaric."

"that was life, there was no other way, I can't blame them anyway, I'm the reason they're all dead."

"what? What do you mean you're the reason they're dead"?

"It's my fault…they…they found out about me…my dad…he…he tried to save me… he put me in the pod, but the door… it didn't close properly… "Clarke lets out a choking sob before she even realises it Costia has moved to wrap her in her arms as she sobs.

About 5 minutes later Anya enters finding Clarke sobbing she quickly moves to kneel beside her mate to be and asks "Clarke, what's wrong, are you ok."

Without even a moment's hesitation Clarke flings herself into Anya`s arms, at this moment desperately needing the comfort her mate's scent provides, as she kneels there Clarke's face buried into her neck she lets out the comforting wave of pheromones that Clarke so desperately needs.

After a few minutes, Costia stands to say "I`ll tell Heda, Clarke is in no shape to meet with her today."

Looking at the fellow Omega Clarke manages to say "thank you Costia" before she is burying her face back into Anya's neck, just as Costia leaves she is sure she hears the girl mutter, "not her mate my arse."

Chapter 7

It takes three days before the pair emerges from their tent, in that time much happens, Clarke after falling into the comfort of Anya`s arms start to explain everything about what had happened both on the Ark and on the ground. She discusses how omegas were slaughtered, how her parents and best friend had lied to her for years, how she had lost everyone she had ever known in the space of a day, and how she had been shuttled down to Earth and forced to survive. She was a healer, she always had been, but she had been forced to kill, not just to feed herself, but by her anger, that she had protected another person didn't even seem to filter in.

The truth of the matter was their soul bond was pulling them together fast, they were barely able to keep hands off one another, the only thing stopping them being their stubborn natures in that they both were aware that a lot of it was due to the bond and not actually knowing each other.

They exchanged the stories of their lives, Clarke telling her of her time as a physician and Anya telling Clarke of her time as a general. But no matter the story though they always seemed to follow a pattern, wake up, cuddle close, exchange stories, lie there for a little while and fall back to sleep in one another's arms. By the third day they had covered nearly everything, Anya even talked about the wars she had fought in against the Azgeda and the threat of the Mounon

Finally, though on the fourth day, they emerge from the tent, in that time they have grown immeasurably closer. When they emerge they do so hand in hand, Clarke wears braids in her hair, and most surprising is when Wells climbs to sit on Anya`s shoulder. They both draw many looks from the people of Tondisi, that however isn't surprising, by now all have heard about the Alpha General and her Omega Fleimekepa mate.

When they make their way toward the commander's tent Clarke notices that the increased guards, entering the tent she finds Lexa seated upon a throne that looks as if it has grown in place as Costia is seated to her left. On her right sits an empty seat, upon it rests the symbol of the Ark, and in Latin below _**Omnia Majora**_

"seek greater things" Clarke reads without realising

Lexa looks shocked as she asks "you speak the holy language?"

"Latin? Yes, many of my people did" Clarke says not seeing the gravity of the question

"Titus will not like this" Lexa sighs

Anya scoffs "screw Titus" too which Costia nods her head affirmatively

Lexa shoots the pair a look of displeasure at their dissent

"Sorry, but who is Titus?" Clarke asks

Lexa looks at the pair a moment longer before turning and answering Clarke "Titus is my Mentor and the Fleimekepa since the last Heda."

"but I thought I was Fleimekepa, that's what everyone was whispering."

"You are, Fleimekepa is not just a title, it's a description, Titus holds the title, but he`s old, and his abilities are weak. If you were to challenge him like many assume you intend to do when we reach Polis; he would surely lose, and you would be Fleimekepa in more than just ability."

"Polis? That's the capitol, right?"

"Yes, I see Anya`s been teaching you already."

"she has, although I don't see why I'd challenge this Titus, I have no idea what it is he even does."

"he trains the Natblida, my successors."

"Wait until you meet him, you`ll understand why" Anya says

After that, the discussion turns more political, and it is decided that Clarke will become a member of Trikru, it was their land she fell into, and Anya was Trikru, plus they already respected her for killing the Pauna. They were staying in Tondisi for the next month as the council representatives were coming to hear the testimony of Costia and Clarke, not that they knew that, they couldn't risk Nia getting wind of what was waiting for her.

Chapter 8

For the next 3 weeks Clarke and Anya spend a lot of their time alone together, Anya takes Clarke out hunting as she struggles with being around so many people again after spending so much time alone. They walk through the forest and Clarke shows Anya where she had spent so much of her time.

Soon it becomes known to the people of Tondisi that whilst the two spend much of their time together they have not yet mated, after all, it`s rather hard to hide Anya's jealousy whenever someone so much as looks at Clarke, no matter how much she might try to temper the reaction.

Clarke honestly can't say she is much better, she snarls whenever she sees an unmated Omega or Beta walking toward Anya, she knows she has no claim yet but try and tell that to her wolf. The only thing stopping her from giving in and surrendering to her wolfs call is her stubbornness, she was raised on the Ark, and on the Ark mates usually spent years getting to know one another before they mated.

Many days when they aren't hunting, they are Working in a clearing outside the village training as Anya has started to teach Clarke to handle the weapons she carries properly, not happy enough to trust her Fleimekepa abilities to protect them on their own.

As it turns out hunger and the desire to live had well developed Clarke's skill with her bow to the point, she was as good as any of the Trikru archers. Her sword skills, though, when not in fear for her life or infuriated were abysmal, Anya had seen Goufa with better sword skills, slowly as time progresses her skills progress, soon enough she is skilled enough to give even the most skilled of Anya`s Warriors a run for their money. Not in size no, she will never be big enough to win a head on battle, but she is faster than any warrior Anya had ever trained, and her knowledge of Anatomy means that when she does strike, they are nearly always lethal.

Finally, it is a week until the delegates are scheduled to arrive, and Clarke and Anya are packing their bags, they are heading out to the bunker Clarke had found for several days. To ensure that the Azgeda Kwin does not know that Costia lives she shall be accompanying them, all the village have been warned not to let anything slip about their survival.

What they hadn't accounted for though was the Kwin's hidden agenda, how she thought that she could use a weakened Lexa`s own feelings against her and invade her during the conference. Practically as soon as they reached the bunker, they were surrounded by one of Nia`s armies, that they made it their unseen was a miracle.

For three days they were forced to stay in that bunker, and in that time there was only one thing to do, Practice, so for three days they practised their swordplay, the bunker had a single room large enough for them to do so and they certainly made use of it.

It was the day before they were supposed to return when things started to go wrong for the army above them. The water in this area was contaminated by the fog, Trikru and animals had built up a tolerance over the years so they weren't affected and when she was above ground Clarke had always boiled her water, the Azgeda though weren't even aware of it until it was too late. Before midday had even passed half the Azgeda force, lie dead in the hills surrounding the Mountain, and it only got worse from there.

Apparently, the mountain saw them as a significant threat because instead of rolling out the fog and risking their escape the army was met with a wave of red/orange gas that dropped them where they stood as the soldiers moved through the army in their Biohazard suits. Eventually, though the triad decided they had to leave, they didn't know how long the mountain men were going to be out there and decided to move while they could not be seen.

At first, Anya and Costia were fervently opposed to this as they knew that they couldn't breathe the gas in or they`d pass out but Clarke soon came across a set of pre-war gas masks, capable of filtering out the gas they quickly left the bunker being sure to close it tightly behind them.

Anya for her part decided that now since she was above ground and in the midst of her enemies while they could not see her, she would do something about it. So she starts silently moving through the fog, cutting large rents into the soldier's suits, the screams she had been expecting never came. As soon as the suit was opened the soldiers would open their mouths to scream only to take in a large amount of their own gas, knocking them out as the radiation slowly melted them.

Soon enough though the soldiers started to catch on to their losses and started hunting through the gas. What they had forgotten though was that grounders like to climb trees, Clarke and Costia had taken to the trees above their heads and were placing arrows into the suits of the hunters even as Anya moved through their numbers. Before long the last of the soldiers lay dead and the triad began to head back to Tondisi.

As they approached the village, they found a very arrogant Nia cursing the commander in front of the entire village, talking about how love had made her weak and how the commander`s 'pet Omega' was now dead and that if she couldn't even protect her pet how could she lead the coalition.

As they exited the woods, Nia`s face quickly rose in victory, only to fall again when she recognised Costia being escorted.

By two Trikru.

She looks nervously at the tree line scanning for her army. Clarke steps forward as Wells returns to her shoulder saying "if you`re looking for your army they`re not coming. They had an unfortunate encounter with the mountain, you really need to be more careful with your armies."

Nia looks as if she is going to be sick as she spits "I have no idea what you are talking about _Omega._ "

Anya`s hand inches toward her sword but Clarke`s hand stops her as she steps forward holding up a set of orders she had looted from the Azgeda war captain "then explain these, this is the same signet that is on your ring is it not."

Nia`s face blanches as Clarke starts to read the orders, orders written in old world French, word for word, to everyone, in English.

As soon as Clarke has finished speaking, there is a moments silence before Nia lets out a bloodcurdling scream, drawing her sword and lunging for Clarke. Clarke reacts on pure instinct as her hand comes up a wave of force stops Nia dead in her tracks, lifting her several feet into the air.

"No that's impossible," Nia says with widened eyes "I killed all the other Fleimekepa" when she realises what she has just admitted to she quickly clamps her mouth shut.

But now it`s too late Lexa steps forward saying. "Nia, Queen of Azgeda, for your crimes of treason, sedition and murder, and by your own admission. I sentence you to death by a thousand cuts. Sentence to be carried out immediately" Nia crashes to the ground as Clarke releases her

"No you can`t do this to me, you have no right." Nia screams frantically

"I am your commander, I have every right, Natrona." Lexa says beckoning her guards forward

No one makes a move to stop them, not even Nia`s own bodyguards, she screams as she is pulled over toward the stake that lies embedded in the ground outside Tondisi for all to see.

For three days Nia is cut, the people being careful to give her a punishment fit for her crimes, as soon as she starts to pass out or fall asleep a burning iron is quickly pressed to her body, as soon as she starts to bleed too much the iron is used to cauterise it. By the end of the three days, the people of Tondisi have had their blood and Lexa jams the burning hot poker directly into Nia`s heart.

Clarke leaves after an hour, determined not to watch the torture before her, seeing the distress on her mate's face Anya follows, none dare say a word about them leaving.

When they make their way back into the tent, Clarke lays down on her side determined to cleanse her mind of what she had just witnessed. Anya for her part while not sharing Clarke`s sentiments does understand her mate's pain in seeing such barbarity carried out.

Chapter 9

They don't leave the tent until Nia`s body has been cut down and placed on a cart back to the Azgeda. When they finally do leave, they make their way to Lexa`s tent. When they arrive, they quickly back out again having seen too much of their commander and her mate than they had ever hoped to.

Quickly trying to end the sudden awkward silence Clarke says "it's not really surprising is it."

"no it is not ai Hodnes," Anya says

And truly it is not, Clarke can remember back to the first time her mother had been giving her a lecture about Alpha`s, about how territorial they could be and how when their blood was up it was usually best just to bide your time until you could escape. That the commander had apparently entered a rut so soon after finally defeating Nia was unsurprising.

What was surprising was the effect it was having on Clarke and Anya, Clarke could already feel her insides starting to clench and her temperature starting to rise.

Beside her Anya was unsuccessfully attempting to lessen the strain on the rapidly growing bulge she was she stands there it is already putting her restraint to the test as she tries to keep from jumping Anya here and now. It's then she remembers her cut off heat and it all makes sense, being exposed to the rut and heat of Lexa and Costia had clearly triggered their own. After all, their last one was cut short after they were forcibly separated, this was just their biology getting a kick start once again, and fuck was it hitting her right where it counts.

They barely make it back to their tent before the full force of it hits them, immediately Anya moves toward the door once more saying "I need to go train, lose some of this excess energy."

"what if you didn't."

Clarke's voice stops Anya dead in her tracks causing her to turn around and ask "what?"

"what if I said you didn't need to leave, what if I was ready."

"then I would stay, ai Hodnes, but this is not a decision to be made lightly."

"and I haven't, I know I've only known you a short while, but Anya, I've never felt like this before, and that's not just my heat talking."

"what are you saying ai Hodnes."

"I'm saying, I'm in love with you Anya, it hit me when one of the mountain men was inches from killing you, I love you, you idiot."

"I Hod Yu in tu Klark."

Clarke's eyes widen as she says "so all this time you've been, you've been calling me my love."

"sha, Niron" Anya says bashfully looking away

The next thing she feels is Clarke's lips against her own as the Omega crosses the space and crashes their bodies together. By the time she realises what is happening Clarke has pulled her backwards toward the furs.

/REDACTED/REDACTED/REDACTED/REDACTED/

This content has been redacted as it exceeds the stated community standards, for full text/smut please go to the same story on A03

/REDACTED/REDACTED/REDACTED/REDACTED/

Hours later they lie tied once more, and as Anya rests her head in the crook of Clarke`s neck, she scents the skin, and she picks up the heady concoction that rests there. She smells of the sunshine, spring flowers and that special something that is all Clarke; but now there`s an undertone, her own scent rests there, just as Clarke's scent rests on her own neck, the message clear, Clarke is hers just as she is Clarke's.

Chapter 10

No one sees the Commander, General or their mates for nearly an entire week, and when they do emerge they are all sporting an assortment of hickeys and finger shaped bruises, even as the Omega struggle to walk.

However, by this time there is a veritable army assembled to escort them to Polis. The clan ambassadors have already left back for Polis, by way of their respective clans, they carry stories with them, stories of how Nia plotted against Lexa, about how her Army was slain in the woods, about the emergence of a new Fleimekepa.

What many of the told were vastly exaggerated stories, about how Clarke had stood in front of Nia and described how she had burnt Nia`s armies, or how she carried a massive eagle that could pluck small horses from their paddock. But the theme remained the same Heda had a new Fleimekepa, and she was the most powerful in centuries.

As they ride toward Polis, they pass through the Plains nation, as they do so they are immediately greeted by a caravan of warriors on Horse-back. Before she even knows what is happening one of them has pulled a massive warhorse the same colours as Anya`s up alongside her and Anya is lifting her up and into the saddle of the massive beast

"what's going on Anya, any why am I on this horse."

Anya chuckles as she says "Keryonfiar is a gift from the Horse-lords of the plains nation."

"a gift, why?"

"they believe you shall soon be Fleimekepa, this is their way of showing their support of you."

"I don't know, what if Keryonfiar doesn't like Wells, he is rather big."

From above them comes a loud call as Wells soars overhead. In the last few weeks, he had grown large enough to fly regularly taking off into the sky only to return with a rabbit for them. But as much as he has grown he still loves his cuddles and will frequently snuggle tightly into Clarke when he can, as if to prove this point he suddenly descends flapping his massive wings to bring him to a stop before perching atop Clarke`s shoulder, his talons digging into the thickened hides there.

The horse doesn't even blink an eye and Anya smirks as she says "guess that answers that then" even as her own mount seems to be distancing itself from the large eagle. Wells looks down at her mount before letting out a questioning noise, Keryonfiar for her part lets out a small happy whinny.

By the time they arrive at Polis the day has started drawing to an end and they approach a city bathed in the setting sun. The sea behind it glimmers as a rainbow of lights dance across the city walls, the white stone glimmering. In the centre of the city rests a massive monolith, surrounded by walls that stand taller than those of the city, the spire reaches into the sky as if trying to reach the heavens, and atop it burns a massive brazier sending a column of flame into the sky like a second sun.

As they approach a group of black dots above the city walls, slowly grow into a small army of sentries. When they sight Lexa atop her horse at the head of the procession the gates in the wall open, massive slabs of stone slowly opening outwards. Clarke watches as they swing open noticing the ditch below where they rest that in case of attack allows the gates to bury themselves unable to be opened.

Upon passing through the gates they are met with a crowd of people, they approach vying for the attention of the commander and to get a look at the newly found Fleimekepa. As they pass through the city, Clarke can't help but be amazed at the beauty arrayed before them. The city is a mash up of all the old world styles, but it still works as if the people who had built the city had breathed their harmony into their creation. As they pass the houses and enter the area outside the monolith, they find a single bald headed man standing before the procession, flanked by a group of children dressed in black.

They approach, and he signals the gates to be opened, Lexa, Costia and Anya immediately pass through as the man and children lead the way. However, Clarke waits a moment recalling Wells to her before she begins to move only to find the man holding his hand outstretched trying to shut the gates. Without even realising what she is doing her hand extends toward the gates, and she feels a wave of force push from her body causing the gates to fly open once more as the man stumbles and falls onto the courtyard floor.

As she rides through she is greeted by Anya who is trying desperately to control her laughter as her hand claps over her mouth while the children all do similar.

As she dismounts the man comes before her snarling "who do you think you are _Omega._ "

Already annoyed with the man's attitude she snarks "I`m Clarke, and you must be Titus, Anya warned me you were an ass."

"how dare you, I'll have your head, no one speaks like that to me," he angrily says drawing his sword

Anya for her part doesn't even look worried as Clarke waves her hand and Titus` sword leaps from his hand. "you would be wise not to threaten me."

She begins to turn away back to Anya who smirks at her mate even as the Novitiates stand jaws agape at the ease with which the newcomer had disarmed their mentor. If Titus looked angry before he looks utterly enraged now as he is so swiftly disarmed, the look in his eyes is utterly murderous as he raises his hand a ball of energy forms. The energy surges forward, but Anya sees it first taking a step to shield Clarke behind her.

Clarke watches in horror as Anya crumples to the ground, tears spring to her eyes and she collapses beside her mate letting out a loud howl of pain, she can feel their bond straining and struggling, starting to break.

Titus for his part bears a smug smile, he hadn't meant to hit the general, but it seems to have the desired effect anyway. Atop the stairs Lexa turns having heard the scream, she sees her first lying crumpled as her mate crouches over her and begins to quickly run towards them, but she barely makes it to within 50 feet before she runs into a searing wave of energy, knocking her back to stand next to the novitiates.

Clarke rises from Anya`s side and stands, Wells perches on her shoulder and lets out a piercing screech, Titus for his part doesn't look worried, but Lexa can see the fury and pain Clarke bears.

She watches in amazement as Clarke begins to glow, her golden hair glowing and flickering as if aflame, her eyes burning with a bright blue energy, atop her shoulder Wells lets out a call as he takes flight before flames run across his feathers as he hovers beside Clarke. Lexa watches Titus` eyes grow wide with fear as Clarke steps toward him.

Clarke draws her sword and flames erupt down the blade, licking at the dirt turning sand to glass. Titus tries to conjure0 more energy but finds it being sucked away from him feeding the ever-growing flames that surround Clarke. He lets out a scream as a wave of flame crests over him, his skin starts to redden and burn before turning black and falling away in chunks. Enraged Clarke swings her sword cutting through his arms and legs leaving his body to fall to the ground. She steps forward holding out her hand she places it on his chest, pulling the spirit out of him in a long wispy strand before clenching her fist and burning it to oblivion.

As Clarke steps away from Titus charred corpse she moves toward Anya, she kneels beside her mate and Wells flies down to her side. A bubble of viridian energy surrounds them as Clarke presses her hands against Anya`s chest, before pressing their lips together. She breathes the stolen life back into her mate, and before her eyes, Lexa watches as Anya`s formerly still chest slowly begins to rise once more.

Suddenly the barrier falls, and Lexa watches as Clarke falls atop her mate unconscious. As she approaches she watches Wells move to stand guard over the pair, she watches as his eyes glow and his feathers flame, "Pheonixa" she whispers

*Phoenix*

As she goes to touch the pair she can feel Wells scrutiny, he allows her to check them over but as soon as she goes to move them a wave of energy knocks her back on her heels, she gets the message, no one moves his sleeping guardians.

All around them, the courtyard is silent, the courtiers and ambassadors silent as they watch the couple guarded by the large bird. The novitiates seem unsure, but after a few moments, they move to surround their Heda and Fleimekepa, creating a ring to guard the triad as the Fleimekepa and her mate recover. They may not know Clarke, but their duty reigns absolute, without a Fleimekepa the line of Heda dies, they must protect her as she will one day protect and guide them.

Chapter 11

It takes three days before Clarke wakes when she does they find themselves within the tower. As they had slept, Wells had deigned to allow the Natblida guards to move them, in that time though no one had dared come near.

The ambassadors had naturally tried to take advantage of the situation, claiming Clarke was too young and too untrained to function as the Fleimekepa. This argument quickly fell through when Lexa told them she spoke the sacred language. The ambassadors were not happy having their plans thwarted, and even fewer were happy about having the new Fleimekepa mated to a Trikru general.

It was far from surprising when the Azgeda ambassador attempted to challenge Heda`s right to lead. The challenge was about halfway complete when Wells flew through the window to perch atop Lexa`s throne, his feathers fully aflame. The challenge ended swiftly after his arrival, none of the other ambassadors dare challenge Heda not with her backed by the aspect of her Fleimekepa.

Clarke lays in bed for 2 days waiting for Anya to recover, in that time she can feel the bond between their minds strengthening as Anya claws her way back from death. The handmaidens bring her meals morning noon and night. She eats in the room not wanting to leave Anya`s side. She lays there at Anya`s side and strokes her hand through the grounders hair slowly rebraiding it until she has made the braids as perfect as she can. Apart from that she just waits, she knows Anya will wake, it is simply a matter of when.

On the third day Anya begins to stir in the bed beside her, she sees her eyes fluttering open and smiles softly. Suddenly she is jarred as she finds herself pinned to the bed, Anya having drawn a knife to her throat

"Anya, Anya please, it's me, Clarke, please you're hurting me" Clark gasps as the knife cuts shallowly into her throat.

The door bangs open, and the nightbloods pull Anya off Clarke, wresting her knife away. As soon as Anya is away from her Clarke clutches at her throat even as Anya asks "who are you and where am i."

"I`m Clarke, I`m your mate, remember? we`re in Polis."

"I don't know any Clarke, and I certainly don't have a mate. if we`re in Polis where is Lexa?" she practically yells advancing

Clarke immediately bares her mating mark, the sight of her neck pulling Anya up short and causing her to reach to her own neck finding the corresponding mark there.

As soon as she feels the mark her eyes widen, and she asks" you, you really are my mate."

"sha Onya, ime yu maten," *Yes Anya, I'm your mate* Clarke says stepping closer

Anya moves quickly backing herself into the corner of the room away from Clarke as she says "I nearly killed you, shit, why can't I remember."

Tears start to prick at Anya`s eyes and Clarke looks at the nightblood "Leave, now."

The nightblood immediately move to leave, they can see the threat has ended, and none of them wants to piss off their new Fleimekepa this early.

Clarke steps forward until she is kneeling right in front of Anya before placing her hands on Anya`s shoulders. Anya tenses a moment, but that quickly ends as Clarke pulls her into a tight hug and whispers "you`ll be ok, we`ll be ok, I thought I had lost you."

"what do you mean you thought you had lost me."

"Titus… he… he killed you… he was aiming for me, and he hit you, I saw you die… I felt our bond breaking…so I killed him… I killed him and used his life to bring you back to me."

Anya looks shocked at this revelation until she asks "why? why bring me back?"

"Because I love you, I just found you, and after having everyone I ever knew taken from me, I won't let that happen again."

It takes three days before Anya`s memory begins to return; in that time the entire tower is on edge. Heda had decided that Clarke was remiss in her duties and started assigning her day to day duties as she had her last Fleimekepa. Those of the tower were already on edge after Clarke`s display in the courtyard, some even taking to calling her Wanheda after her apparent ability to breathe life back into the dead.

The fact that Clarke was stressed and angry over her mate's loss of memory just meant that those around her steered well clear. All that seems bar for the Desertkru. She was in the courtyard seeing to her new duties as head of the Polis guard when she is approached by a group of Sangedakru warriors and challenged. Before the entire courtyard, she accepts the challenge, but the Sangedakru obviously had no intent of fighting fair, an entire group, all 10 of them rush her at once.

That there were so many of them only works in Clarke`s favour as she uses their combined bulk as a wall of moving shields. The first thing Anya had taught her was she was small, she was never going to be able to overpower a large warrior or group through strength alone, she had to be smarter and faster.

These warriors however obviously expected her to be shocked by their actions, so shocked for her to forget her training, and to a degree they were right. They were right in the fact that Clarke did forget, she forgot everything, but, the training she had received, allowing it to merge with her instincts and flow through her body without conscious thought.

She flows through them like water, dancing back and forth between them, a small dagger in her hands, she glides between blows and slices at her assailants. Her strikes are swift and deadly, she cuts tendons, ligaments and arteries. She drives her blade between armour into the most painful and deadly places known. She is sprayed with blood and viscera. The closest a single blow comes is to trim a lock of her moving hair.

Before long only a single assailant remains, he stands in front of her and struggles to raise his weapon. He bleeds steadily from wounds along his thighs and arm as the blood falls to the ground he seems to stagger. As he raises his sword in a final battle cry and rushes her Clarke stands still, he takes three steps before he starts to sag, his raised blade becoming loose in his grip, Clarke waits, as he comes within a foot of her she strikes, a single slap rings out through the arena as a large red mark forms on the man's pale face, he staggers and falls down dead.

As she looks around the arena, she notices the large crowd of people that had accumulated, warriors, servants, merchants even Heda stands watching their mouths agape. She wipes her daggers off on the fallen warrior's clothes before sheathing them, she makes her way toward the tower and the crowd parts before her. At the rear of the crowd stands Anya, she opens the door, and Clarke passes through, as she does Anya leads her down a slow sloping path deeper into the tower, as soon as they are out of sight Clarke lets her exhaustion show, and Anya wraps an arm around her side holding her steady.

When they enter the room at the end of the hallway Clarke is stunned by what she sees, in the centre of the room is a large hot spring, it`s steam filling the room. As she moves toward it, she shrugs off her clothing before making her way in, there's a soft splash beside her as Anya slips in with her. She feels Anya gently cup and pour water over her head and leans back into her embrace as she starts to unbraid her hair and massage Clarke`s scalp.

Clarke simply sits there enjoying the comfort of her mate until a realisation strikes her. She looks back to find Anya`s trademark smirk back on her face as she leans down to kiss Clarke. All Clarke can say is "you're back."

"sha ai hodnes, I am back."

Chapter 12

When they emerge from the springs, they find new clothes have been laid out for them. For Anya, a new set of armour, bearing the blue mark of the Fleimekepa over her heart, standing out in clear contrast to the black armour itself. Clearly marking her as Clarke`s mate.

Clarke, however, receives a set of armour similar to that of Heda, black with an armoured pauldron and vambraces. A blue sash bearing the symbol of the Fleimekepa spans the chest. Atop of it all rests a note, asking them to make their way to the throne room as soon as they finish.

As they leave the room the entirety of the towers staff part before them. Several of the omega`s they encounter look at Anya, their interest clear. They quickly avert their eyes when they see Clarke's crest above her heart. As they enter the elevator, Clarke can't help but be pleased.

Naturally, Anya does not miss this as she remarks "pleased about something my love."

"I don't know what you're implying," Clarke says feigning innocence

Anya looks at her mirthfully "so you're saying that smile has nothing to do with the fact I wear your mark upon my chest."

"no, but it is a nice chest," Clarke says a flirty smirk on her face

Anya leans down beside Clarke, and her voice deepens as she says "do not start something you cannot finish _my omega_. Heda will be most displeased if we are late."

Clarke feels her core slicken and tighten at the tone of Anya`s voice. She unconsciously rubs her thighs together desperate for some relief but is quickly forced to stop as the elevator doors open. The corridor beyond the door is arrayed with a series of guards in full regalia, as they walk through the guards snap to attention before the 2 guards manning the entrance doors bow and open them.

Entering the room, they find themselves in Heda`s throne room, all around them are the representatives of the clans, all dressed in their finest robes. Clarke and Anya make their way until they are standing before Lexa`s throne where they both fall to a knee, Anya half a pace behind her.

Lexa half inclines her head to the pair and bids them to rise as she begins to speak. "Peoples of the coalition we are here today to welcome a new Fleimekepa to Polis. Clarke kom Trikru, please step forward."

Clarke steps forward and bows her head "sha heda."

"Clarke Kom Trikru, do you today before these witnesses swear to uphold the laws of Heda, to put the people's needs before your own, to watch over our people in the event of my death until a conclave can be held."

"sha Heda, I swear."

"then come forth Clarke Kom Trikru, and ready yourself to receive the brand of the coalition."

Clarke steps forward, and Lexa brings forth a brand. The brand smokes as the cold leeches, after all, fire can't be used to harm a Fleimekepa as powerful as her. As soon as the brand touches her skin of her forearm, it leaves a large scarred mark. Lexa removes the brand from her arm after a few moments and says "welcome now Fleimekepa kom Heda, Klark kom Kongedakru."

The entirety of the room bows their heads as Clarke moves to stand beside the commander. Anya moves until she is standing on Clarke's right half a step down the dais and when they are all in place the room raise their collective heads once more.

The rest of the day is spent standing beside Heda as she reigns over her nation, she takes petitioners from all the clans, listening to everything from territorial debates to the colours used to paint taverns. By the end of the day Clarke was exhausted, so much so she wanted to just fall asleep at the foot of the dais. Instead, Anya returns bringing them all large plates of food.

By the time they get back to their bed the moon is high in the sky and as much as Clarke wants nothing more than to lie own in bed and sleep there is something more primal that calls to her. She quickly pulls Anya with her, and they make their way down through the secret passages of the tower into the private gardens behind it.

As soon as they are standing behind the tower, there is a pull and their eyes come up to stare at the moon that hangs high in the sky, a blood moon. It calls to them singing its siren song into their blood.

Their bones begin to crack and shift, the moon's sway compelling them. They fall to their knees beside each other as their bodies hunch and change. Before long they lie there, and the pain settles. Looking over to her side Clarke finds a dark brown wolf with golden strands woven through its mane staring back at her. It's then she notices, her own body has changed, her bones stronger, her muscles leaner, her nose longer and looking back behind her is that a tail?

Ever since the fall of the bombs, there have been tales. Stories told about how the radiation changed people, some people grew extra fingers, some grew scales, but for some, they became something even more terrifying.

It is true humans were always the top of the food chain but after the bombs fell came the time of the pakstoka, the wolf. Anya`s forbearers had told of this, and as had Clarke's, where one had called it magics, the other called it science, the truth was it was neither and yet both.

And yet here they find themselves, the sky born Fleimekepa, and the ground born general both lying in the shadows of Heda`s tower. Their wolves, the absolute expression of their biology given form.

In spite of, the terror Clarke knows she should feel at being in such a position she feels? happiness? As she ponders this, she looks beside her to find Anya`s wolf, her alpha looking at her a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. For now, it doesn't matter, the truth is she is here with her mate, in the garden of Eden and for now she doesn't care about her form, she just cares they are here in this moment together.

As she goes to lie contentedly at Anya`s side it becomes apparent the older wolf has other plans as she nips lightly at Clarke's ears and rump before darting off deeper into the garden playfully. Clarke watches as Anya dances back and forth through the trees without a care in the world.

All it takes for her to join her mate is a soft whine and a forlorn look, and she is off. They case back and forth weaving through the massive gardens twisting and twirling first this way then that until they both fall down in the shade of a grandfather oak exhausted curling up together before they fall asleep, Anya laying her head protectively over Clarke`s side.

Chapter 13

The next morning when they wake they find a small army of black clad children arrayed before them with a smirking Lexa at their head. In the night as they had rested someone had brought over their clothes and set them out for them. They quickly get dressed and rise stretching out the muscles in their backs. As soon as she sees they are awake Lexa turns away saying "I will see you later, try to keep your pants on around the children."

"so who are you all anyway," asks Clarke looking at the small army assembled before her

The oldest a boy she soon learns is called Aden steps forward," we are Nightblood, born to one day rule this land" then he smirks testingly "and you should not show such weakness."

The growl in the back of Clarke's throat builds and the boy quickly bares his neck seemingly shocked at the speed with which she compelled his submission. Anya can only smirk, she had known Clarke was strong, but this was almost beyond belief. The Natblida were trained from birth to never show submission when challenged, and yet here stands Clarke, an omega, who compelled the submission of their strongest alpha with but a small growl.

The Natblida seemed to now look at her with reverence, the strength of their Fleimekepa quickly sinking in. They spend their day showing Clarke what they were being taught by Titus before his death, they drilled with weapons, they discussed politics and informed Clarke of Titus' teachings on being Heda.

By the end of the day, Clarke wishes she had killed Titus slower, in her mind, he has abused these children both physically and emotionally. She understands that one day they May become Heda but to her what he has done is inexcusable. She has half a mind to bring him back to life just to kill him again. As she settles down for the night beside Anya, she can feel the tears growing in her eyes, and for the first time in so long, she allows them to fall. It's like Anya senses her pain because before long a comforting wave of pheromones rolls over her and Anya's arms wrap around her waist. Once her tears dry she leans back into Anya and just lays there as she is held.

Eventually, she begins to speak "how could he do that to them, they're just children, they don't deserve this."

"It is the way it has always been, ever since the first commander."

"It's wrong."

"Then change it."

"What?"

"You're Fleimekepa, it's your choice how to train them, how to best guide them. If you don't like it, then change it."

"What about Lexa, won't she stop me."

"No, Lexa hates the way things have always been, she's just never had the right to change it."

"What do you mean, I thought she was in charge."

"She is but it was decided that the conclave and everything regarding the training of Natblida would be the job of the Fleimekepa."

Clarke could hardly believe the foresight that the first commander had, keeping the church separate from the state. It's then she makes up her mind "I shall see Lexa in the morning, maybe she can help me end this and undo the damage Titus has done."

The next morning, she is waiting for Lexa as soon as she exits her room, it is barely past sunrise when Lexa exits her rooms. She wears training armour and has her various weapons on her as she is making her way to the training grounds. Clarke follows knowing that there is little chance Lexa will give up her limited time training just to discuss the changes Clarke wants to make to the Natblida. When they arrive at the training ring, the area is abandoned. They both strip down to their battle armours discarding the large and cumbersome jackets before squaring off against one another.

Lexa stands her sword and dagger in hand as Clarke faces off against her with two short swords. The first strike is quick and ruthless as Lexa strikes fast and hard at Clarke's midsection driving her back a few paces. But soon Clarke's training that Anya had ingrained into her kicks in and she is giving just as good as she gets. Before long they are dancing back and forth, neither able to unbalance or land a blow on the other, for almost two hours they move back and forth. That is until Clarke dances away throwing a small shuriken at Lexa which embeds in her armour distracting her long enough for Clarke's sword to find her neck and tap lightly before Clarke is dancing away once more. All around them comes a gasp and it is then that They notice the large crowd that had somehow managed to gather without them knowing, at the front of the crowd stand Anya and Costia ringed by the Natblida as Anya smirks. They both bow to one another before moving off toward their mates.

as soon as she is close, enough Lexa shoots Anya a glare as she says "shof op Onya."

Anya merely grins as she says "I don't know what you're talking about Heda I didn't say a thing."

Clarke smiles at the gentle teasing before she says "Anya, can you please take the Natblida to the grove, I need to discuss something with the commander."

"Sha Ai hodnes" Anya then turns to the Natblida "come on kiddos lets go" before striding off for the grove forcing the Natblida to give chase.

As soon as the Natblida are out of earshot Clarke begins "I want to change the way the Natblida are trained and how the conclave works."

"I thought you might."

"I know it's how things have always been but it's barbaric, it's abuse. How do you expect to train them to be anything but for heartless killers when you train them like that."

"That is what they must become, it is what they need to survive. A commander cannot afford to be seen as weak."

"There's a difference between being weak and being a well amused human being."

"Not among the clans, I forbid you to change the laws around the Natblida."

It is then that Clarke realises she is not talking to Lexa but to Heda and she makes her decision "then it's a good thing you don't get a say in the laws of the Natblida, I asked as a courtesy, now I'm telling you. I'm changing the laws like it or not" Clarke says hotly before turning on her heel and walking towards the grove.

Heda stands where she was as she watches the Fleimekepa walk away thinking about what she can do to stop Clarke, but Lexa, Lexa smiles brightly at the fire in the omega. The only outward signs of this conflict being the slight upturn at the corner of Heda's mouth.

Chapter 14

When she arrives at the training grove, she is met by a group of thoroughly exhausted Natblida with a smirking Anya standing in the middle of them. She looks at them then turns to her mate and asks "what happened."

"I made them run like I did you" Clarke's own legs twitch in sympathy as she remembers how Anya had trained her to avoid obstacles by sending her running then hitting her with large bags of flour at random.

She looks down at the Natblida and says "OK everyone listen up" when she has their combined attention she continues "as of right now I want you to forget everything Titus has taught you" shocked gasps meet her proclamation and then she continues "Anya and I will train you as we would any other warrior, but, instead of learning the ways of a single clan you will learn all of them. Now we are all going to the smiths and armour makers, I am changing the rules."

The Natblidas eyes widen, and Aden asks "what rules are you changing."

"You will be treated as individuals not merely as vessels for the commander's spirit. As such you shall be encouraged to do things that make you happy not just those that are expected. But most important, as of this moment the conclave is dissolved, there shall be no more needless killing of nightbloods. It shall be replaced by a series of tests to determine who is the fittest to carry Heda's spirit."

The Natblida are quiet the entire trip to the armourer but when they arrive it is easy to see they have all taken Clarke's words to heart as they have new sets of armour made. they all stick to the standard black leather base but there is a rainbow of colours used for piping and highlights amongst their numbers and when they make their way into the smiths and have blades made those same colours make their way onto swords, spears, daggers and bows.

The smiths and armourer a seem to take great joy in making the new weapons and armour. Clarke soon learns that many of those who know the Natblida despised Titus and his teachings. By the time they leave they have dozens of weapons and armour all being made for delivery in the next few days. As they walk back to the tower, the Natblida fall out of ranks and start acting more and more like the children they are as they realise this isn't a trick, and Titus isn't going to jump out and yell at them.

When they are passing by the many taverns Clarke keeps a closer eye, as Anya follows behind making sure no one wanders off or gets lost. When they enter the main square outside of the city before Heda's tower, they find a small band of warriors barring their way.

As she steps forward the group, collectively draw weapons, a collection of maces, war axes swords and daggers. As they step toward her Clarke draws her swords and moves to engage them. The Warriors wear bone white armour with bone masks covering their faces. As they approach, Clarke can feel the power flowing through her, and she lets it guide her as she moves between the Warriors bathing them in their own blood.

Soon enough only a single warrior stands against her. As she steps back, she says "surrender, and I promise you a quick death."

"My name is Ontari kom Azgeda, you murdered my queen prepare to die."

Clarke sighs as she steps forward her blades raised. Ontari rushes toward her, the anger and pain driving her to hit faster and harder than a normal person. Clarke almost staggers under the onslaught before she catches herself falling back into the training Anya had given her as she ducks and strikes and dances away once more.

Soon enough Ontari is littered with small surgical cuts as Clarke steps away. Even as Ontari struggles towards her, the fire in her eyes not dulled even slightly Clarke sighs in resignation as she throws a handful of darts towards her.

It is a testament to Ontari's skill that she manages to block even a single dart in her injured state, but Clarke doesn't even slow as she follows up throwing dart after dart watching as they all find their targets, some hit Ontari in the heart, others her neck and one even punches through her eye. Ontari soon lies before her on the ground dead, blood leaks through her clothes staining the once pristine white red. Just as she is sheathing her swords, a regiment of the city guard arrive to assist. She has no doubt that their delayed arrival was engineered by someone within the guard to ensure Ontari had time to kill her. But that is a matter for later, for now, she needs to get the Natblida back to the safety of the tower.

As soon as they are inside the walls, the gates are sealed, and Clarke and Anya escort the Natblida toward the secure chambers buried beneath the tower. As soon as they arrive, they are met by Costia escorted by a retinue of Lexa`s personal guard, and she takes over for them as they make their way to the war room where Lexa awaits them.

As soon as she enters, Lexa asks "what the hell happened out there today."

"we were attacked" Anya snarks still on edge

"no shit Anya, who attacked you," Lexa says clearly not in the mood

Clarke answers before Anya has a chance "Azgeda, the leader's name was Ontari, she said I murdered her queen, she was here for me."

Lexa`s brow furrows as she says "this is concerning."

Clarke nods as she speaks again "what is more concerning is how did she get here without us knowing and why did it take so long for the guard to show up."

Anya looks shocked "you suspect traitors in the city guard."

"I can't think of any other options, I know there are people who don't like being answerable to an omega, it would not surprise me to see them try to kill me," Clarke says nonchalantly

Lexa seems to make up her mind as she says "then for them time being no one is to leave the towers confines, not until the traitors have been identified. I will have Indra make best possible speed, she can ferret out these traitors."

Clarke can't help the annoyance she feels as she responds "with all due respect Heda the city guard is my job, I can ferret out the traitors myself."

Lexa sighs as she says "and with all due respect Fleimekepa, I cannot afford for you to be murdered as you search for the traitors, I have many warriors but only one Fleimekepa."

Clarke quickly realises she isn't going to win, so she bows her head and says "Sha Heda."

"good, in the meantime, keep training the natblida, and I will notify you when Indra arrives."

When they exit, Anya can feel Clarke's irritation, but it is obvious that the omega knows this is an argument she will not win. When they finally return to the Natblida, they find them telling stories about how Clarke slew the ice bitch and how burned Titus.

She immediately decides it is time for a lesson and she moves stealthily behind them before proclaiming "killing is never something to be taken pride in, be proud of your skills, be proud of your accomplishments but never be proud that you had to take a life. Taking a life is never something to be enjoyed and should only be done when absolutely necessary. Do you understand?"

"Sha Clarke" they acknowledge

"Good, then no more talk on this topic, now go to bed the lot of you, you've had a long day. I expect you in the courtyard for training at sunrise." There are a couple grumbles from the Natblida, and she quickly cuts over them saying "unless you'd rather midnight training Sessions?"

Aden quickly starts ushering out the others as he says "see you at sunrise Clarke."

As soon as the Natblida Clarke and Anya burst out laughing and Clarke says "damn am I glad they didn't call my bluff."

"As am I Ai hodnes, as am I."

Chapter 15

The next morning Clarke was surprised to find the Natblida already assembled and waiting for her in the courtyard when she arrives. Apparently, they had taken her threat seriously and did not want her to start midnight training.

First, she has them run through warm up drills going from push-ups and jumping jacks to burpees and sprints. When she is sure, they are getting nice and tired, and the sun is in the right position to be in their eyes she pairs them up and lets them duel. She watches as they struggle to fight with the sun in their eyes and after one too many near misses she hands out training staves instead. By the end she has them form a circle around her and Anya who stand back to back. Placing blindfolds over their eyes she and Anya press back to back, letting their sense of hearing and smell take over before ordering the Natblida to attack.

When the last of the Natblida has fallen to the ground Clarke begins to speak "fighting without your sight should not impede you, use your nose and ears to find your enemy."

"It's not fair you and Anya are mates, you can feel one another's emotions, and thoughts."

"And yet I was taught to do this before then, be glad I didn't teach you like Anya taught me. Unless you would prefer training in a pitch-black hole in the ground."

"No Clarke"

"Good, go wash up, I will expect you here for afternoon training at sunset."

There are collective groans as the Natblida troop off back to clean themselves before their next lesson. Once they are gone Clarke turns back to Anya and they begin to make their way inside as they do so they watch the Natblida running through the halls and Clarke is glad at how the spectre of Titus is already vanishing.

When they reach the main dining hall they are unsurprised, that breakfast is over. The manage to find one of the cooks however who happily brings over their food. As they rest and, eat Clarke can't help but savour the flavours of the meats and vegetables. The food in the sky was bland, a mix of pastes and other cardboard like substances and even after this time on Earth to her, the sheer taste of the food is overwhelming.

When they are finished, they make their way to the springs and slip into a spring together their weapons and clothes lie nearby. Hours later they emerge from the springs both being careful to conceal fresh bite marks and looking rather pleased. When they enter the throne room, they are unsurprised to find that the court is in session. they quickly assume their positions Clarke taking the throne that now rests beside Lexa`s and Anya standing to her side.

They watch the proceedings until it comes time for them to go train the Natblida once more. They train through until the courtyard is completely dark once more working on the blind fighting techniques. When they are done, they lead the Natblida to the dining hall and laugh a little as they watch the clearly exhausted group stagger and limp behind them. They enjoy a large evening meal sitting there eating and listening to the older warriors tell tales for hours until Clarke decides enough is enough ordering them all off to bed. She moves amongst the youngest rousing them from where they fell asleep.

Eventually, she and Anya move to carry the youngest before making their way to bed. As soon as she moves toward the bed Clarke hears a soft hissing. Throwing back the furs she is surprised to find a large 2-meter long DeathAdder in their furs. Her hand immediately finds her sword before decapitating the serpent. Anya hearing the commotion rushes to her side.

Quickly she sends Anya for the nightbloods, telling her to take them to the throne room. She grabs the now dead snake and moves until she is standing before Lexa`s door. As soon as she sees the dead serpent Lexa realises what has happened, her commanders mask falls into place, and she orders her guard to round up everyone who was in the tower today in the courtyard.

For three and a half hours they search those in the courtyard until they come across a guard that has a small phial of the snakes antivenom in his robes and a healing bite wound on his arm. Before they can question him, he bites down on a poison tablet killing himself near instantly.

They search the rest of those assembled finding a cook, a chambermaid and a stable hand all carrying the same antivenom. This time they know what they are looking for and they manage to remove their suicide pills before they can take their own lives. As soon as they are identified, they are dragged screaming off to the dungeons for an _aggressive_ interrogation.

When they finish searching the last of the people they dismiss everyone back to the tower. When they enter the throne room, they find Anya and Aden standing watch as the rest of the nightblood sleep.

Watching the Nightbloods sleep Clarke decides enough is enough and moves back out of the tower, none dare try to stop her, her fury to great. When she arrives at the gates that guard Polis, she quickly rounds up the guards that stand there, after several hours and much screaming they admit to being ordered away from the gates by their watch captain.

When she finds him, he is buried knot deep in an Azgeda Omega. It barely takes any time at all to force them to speak truthfully. She learns how the Alpha captain had mated the Omega, how his feelings of displeasure being commanded by an omega turned to hatred, and eventually betrayal as she whispered in his ear.

By morning the Natrona and his mate are bound to a pole in Polis` square awaiting death by a thousand cuts. All around them the people of Polis gather waiting for the chance to extract their revenge. Word travels quickly through the city, and everyone wants a chance to have their revenge from the betrayer and his mate. At the head of the procession stands Clarke, she moves forward and makes the first cut. They don't even last the day.

That night Clarke stands in her mate's arms as she watches the guards mount the mangled corpses on the walls as a warning to all those who would dare plot against them. When they are mounted, and the fires beside them are lit, she turns away from the balcony and makes her way inside. Once inside she lays down on their bed as Anya lays beside her she struggles to come to terms with what she was forced to do. She struggles knowing there was no other way and yet she can`t help but feel her parents, her friends, even herself, would have been horrified at her actions. As she lies there her mind spins and eventually she falls into a tumultuous sleep. Anya stays awake looking at her mate and trying to calm her from the night terrors that once again plague her mate.

When Anya awakens the next morning, the first thing she notices is that the bed beside her lies empty, the furs gone cold at her mate's absence. She lies there a moment just enjoying the quiet before what is sure to become a hectic day. Her quiet is interrupted rather suddenly as she hears the sounds of retching from the nearby bathroom. She quickly rises and makes her way into the bathroom, as soon as she enters she finds Clarke with her hair pulled back into a bun as she retches into the toilet.

She doesn't hesitate as she makes her way to her mate's side, quickly wrapping her arms around her. She feels Clarke's temperature and immediately starts to pull the omega up only to be met by a groaning Clarke who refuses to abandon her place.

When she manages to drag Clarke away from the bathroom, she quickly makes her way to the infirmary calling out for Nyko. All through her head runs thoughts of poison and how someone might have hurt her mate. As soon as she is in the infirmary, Nyko appears by her side guiding her and Clarke towards a private room at the rear of the infirmary.

once inside he immediately begins setting about examining Clarke. He checks heart rate, capillary response, pain response, blood clotting and a number of other factors. by the end, he looks relieved as he says "she will be fine, it is nothing to worry about."

Anya for her part doesn't take this well as she yells "my mate is sick, what do you mean that is nothing to worry about."

Nyko smirks as he says "what I mean is that the reason she is sick is because you are her mate."

this only infuriates Anya further as she yells "what, are you blaming me for this? How is this my fault?"

"well you are the one who knotted her," Nyko says his smirk never fading

His statement knocks Anya back on her heels as she asks stunned "wait, what?"

"she`s pregnant, it is morning sickness."

The smile that erupts on Anya`s face knows no bounds as she turns to Clarke, "do you hear that my love, we are having a baby."

Clarke throws up into a nearby pail before saying "yeah, wonderful."


End file.
